Hustle, Hustle!
by blazinggig-fox
Summary: Tala was going to the park one day and he tries to force Kai into playing rugby with him. Warnings,swearing, fingering, getting hit, chasing funny.


I was just sitting there and then pop! Rugby came to my head, and I decided to write a story about it. So here it is! Enjoy!

I do not own Beyblade.

Hustle, Hustle!

Kai was sitting on the bench and watching Tala chuck footballs around the field, and of course, at people. But today was different. Tala had forced Kai to come to the park with him and do some rugby passes to each other. Kai hated rugby. He liked most sports but rugby, ew. So Tala was happily dancing along the sidewalks and throwing and catching the over-sized olive. (as Kai liked to call it.)

"Hey Kai! Wanna play some rugby?" Tala said after they reached the park.

"no." Kai replied as he walked over to the bench. "go ask someone else, or just throw it at them like you always do."

"Awww...okay..." Tala threw the football at a random person.

"AH! WHAT THE FU©Ҝ are you doing you $$!?" the person swore and gave the finger at Tala.

"well so-rry! I just wanna play rugby!" huffed Tala swing his head to the side like a bossy lady. "please Kai?'

"don't even think about it!"

Later on Tala had scared, hurt and chased people all over the field, and it was pretty funny and entertaining. Kai laughed at watched the fatal attempts of Tala trying to get people to play rugby with him. All Tala got from his tries are swearing, crying, and cursing such bad words that can't be even written on here.

"Oh...waa!! Kaaaiiii!" Tala pretended to cry with lots of face emotions, sniffing and sobbing.

Kai could tell instantly that Tala was faking. So he decided to play along for a bit.

"Oh no Tala! What's the matter?" Kai asked sarcastically trying to hide his laugh at Tala's expression.

"Kai! It was...was (sniff) HORRIBLE!!!" Tala pretended to sob harder. "NOBODY WANTED TO PLAY WITH ME!!!"

"That's not a surprise..." Kai mumbled.

"Please Kai?"

"no."

"PLEASE?"

"NO."

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PL-

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!!" Kai sat up and walked on the field.

"WOOHOO!" Tala's face brightened up. "HERE COMES THE FOOTBALL KAI!" with that, Tala threw the football with all his might. Kai wasn't paying much attention at first and...WHAM! The football hit Kai right in the balls so hard he fell down.

"Uh oh..." Tala ran over to Kai.

"ow...! Crap! Tala! Do you have any idea how MUCH that HURT?!" Kai moaned while clutching his balls.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I got hit many times in the nuts before!" Tala tried to comfort Kai.

"Ya sure...whatever...just give me the ball..." when Kai got the football, POW! Kai nailed the ball right into Tala's nuts with all his might.

"AHH!" Tala also fell down on the grass, grabbing his balls. "Kai! THAT wasn't fair!"

"well now we're even... fair enough?" Kai smirked.

"ow... fair enough..." Tala got up slowly and wiped some grass off of his pants. "I'm gonna so get you for this!"

"bring it _ooonnn_ hot shot_!" Kai _signalled with his hands.

"Oh I'm bring it all right!" with that Tala chucked the ball adding some twist to it. Kai caught it and threw it back to him.

"I bet you can't catch this one!" grinned Tala throwing the ball up and kicking it towards Kai. Kai ran and caught it with his arms and threw it back again.

"Time for Super-awsome-Talarific-knock-the-wind-out-of-you-throw!" Tala started to run towards Kai at full engine power.

"super-awsome-Talarific-knock-th- WA?!"

Kai didn't realize that Tala was running towards him and WHAM!!! Tala tackled Kai with such force they both collided, got the wind knocked out of them, and landed heavily on the ground.

"That wasn't a throw!" Kai wiped his face with his hand.

"Yes it is!" Tala protested.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Nuh uh!"

"YA HUH!"

"NUH UH!"

"YA HUH!"

"No!"

"LA LA LA LA LA can't hear you! LA LA LA LA-

"But HOW is that a throw?!"

"well, silly little Kai, I practically _threw _myself and the ball towards you, I was carrying the ball, so ya!"

"stupid little Tala, that's called a TACKLE with a ball!"

"no it isn't!"

"yes it is!"

"No!"

"whatever! Just finish your game!"

"Fine." Tala picked up the ball and threw it at a person who was passing by.

"WHAT THE- YOU FU©KTARD!!!" the person swore and gave Tala the finger again.

"Geez, people have no respect these days!" sighed Tala shoving the finger back at the person's face when he turned around.

"Oh? And may I ask WHO threw the ball at who?" Kai asked sarcastically.

"me." Tala admitted. "But it was fun doing that!"

"to you though!"

"whatever... gonna chase people now!" Tala said randomly and started to chase little kids around the playground.

"EEKK!!! BIG SCARY BOY!!!" shrieked a little boy as he watched Tala sprinting towards with a huge grin on his face.

"HELP!!! IT'S THE BIG BAD WOLF!!!" a little girl cried running away from Tala, screaming and laughing.

"ROAR!!!" Tala roared at the kids and waving his arms in the air like a maniac.

Kai stood there and laughed at Tala chasing the kids and tripping over the sea-saws. After a while Tala got tired of chasing and came to Kai panting.

"little...kids...are...hyper!" panted Tala gulping down a whole bottle of water.

"ha ha...so? Did you enjoy yourself?" Kai asked Tala.

"Yes. Yes I did indeed." Tala grabbed the over sized olive and headed back with Kai following behind him.

The end

I know it's a little weird...but it's okay, right? The end's a bit rushed, but I hope it will be fine. reviews?


End file.
